Shikamaru is Seeing Someone?
by SHiK4L0V3
Summary: Shikamaru sees that girl over der --- I'm bad at making a synopsis... Ehhrg. Read it to find out what happens! xD


** Shika Tales**

Another troublesome day for Nara Shikamaru. He had his head down on the cafeteria table trying to take a nap... which didn't turn out very successful. Chouji had poked him in the ribs and asked, " Are you gunna finish your rolls!?" Then he lazilly replied, "Mmph." Chouji then just grabbed them assuming he said no. Chouji ate quickly and had gotten some crumbs on shika's head. He put his head up and dusted off the crumbs. "Oiii chouji you are such a drag." "Oh, sorry shikamaru..hehe" He replied. Shikamaru glanced around at the tables. Just seeing everyone he usually saw. Then he saw her. She was sitting down by two other girls reading. She had blue hair and dark brown eyes. She was amazing. Then he noticed he was staring. She looked up at him- then she smiled happily and waved. Shika had a small smile on his faced and nodded at her. She put her head down and continued reading. The bell rang. Shika got up with his good pal chouji and left for other classes.

Shikamaru was actually kind of eager (if you can say that) today. He had his head slumped down just waiting for a chance to see her again. He was irritated how boring it was to wait. So he got up and asked to get a drink. He trudged through the hallway. He crossed the corner and the next thing he new, he was on the floor next to that girl he was so eager to meet. "Oh my god I didn't mean to bump into you!" She told him. "Uhm, it's okay." He replied as he wobbled getting up. "I'm Haruka." She stuck out her hand to shake his. He shook it. "I'm Shikamaru." "Ah, Shika ahy? So what are you doing in these halls at a time like this?" She asked. "I was getting a drink. What are you doing in the halls at this moment?" "Well, I was just on my was back from the restroom" She told him. "Cool...So uh...see yah 'round Haruka." Shikamaru told her. "Okay. See you at.. lunch, Shika" She replied. They both started walking in opposite directions. The shika muttered under his breath, "Yeah. See you at lunch." He grinned.

He was sitting down all alone at a table because Chouji was home sick. (probably got food poisening) Haruka was looking around for shika then she spotted him then hurried over and sat next to him. "Hey Shika." She greeted. "Hey Haruka." He tried to control his urge to stare at her. She rested a hand on his shoulder then looked at his lunch. "What are you having today?" "A toasted roll and coca cola ." He told her. He then asked, "What are you having?" Some potato chips and soda pop." She said. When lunch was over, then walked out to the field for recess. They sat down on his favorite spot next to the trees. "I like to watch clouds here." He explained. "That seems very relaxing." She told him. They both layed back admiringly looking up at the clouds on the schoolyard. They both occasionally looked over at eachother and smiled. "Aww look, that one looks like a puppy." She cutely said. "Which one? Oh, I see it. Haha." He looked up and thought about her. She was so... innocent. Like a small child. Later on, the bell rang and they both dredded how tiresome it is to have the same route everyday. "It would be nice just to hop the fence and run." She told him. "That would we pretty sweet." Then they both stared. They had the same idea. One of the teachers was yelling at them to come inside. So they both left their ideas behind and went in to finish the sessions.

Later, at the end of the day Shikamaru was waiting for haruka to walk home with her. She happliy ran to him and gave him a hug. "Helloh Shika kun!" She admiringly said. "Hello Haruka chan" He kissed her cheek. They walked to her house while watcing clouds. The sky was a dary blue and very grayish. "I think it might start to rain." Shika said. "Oh, you're right. We better hurry up then." Along the way, rain started to sprinkle. They both ran inside before it could get bad. Shika and Haruka walked upstairs to her room. He was astonished at how many candles she had collected. Now he knew what to get her for her birthday. "Well, this is my bedroom. Nothing fancy." She explained. He also looked around at all of her bear plushies. "Your room is very... Soft." He smiled. He came over to her and ran his fingers through her smooth black-blue hair. "I never had someone who was so much.. like me." He told her,"I've never had someone who was so relaxed." She replied. They both reached in for a kiss but there was a knock on her door. "Haruka, who are you talking to?" It was her mother. She scattered her books on her table and opened her door. "Hi mother. This is my boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru" Haruka told her mother. "Hello Mrs. Chui." Shika said, hoping she would catch on. "Hello Mr. Nara." Haruka's mother had a slight sign of regret when she looked at how he was standing- all slumped over and everything. "He was tutoring me on school work, he's very smart." She told gladly. "Well okay Haruka, study well!" She walked out and shut the door. They were both laughing. She reached in to continue what they were doing. While they were pationately smooching, her mother opened the door again. "I knew it." Shikamaru turned pinkish. "Uh.. Heh..." He awkwardly stared at her mom. "Out, Mr. Nara. I have to talk with Haruka." She stepped out of the doorway to let shikamaru out and then slammed her door when he was out. He sadly trotted down the stairs and walked into the rain. "Oh, how great!" He proclaimed. He was unsatisfied from where they left off.He heard yelling and crying coming out of the house. He sprinted through the rain and went home.

When he opened the door he was dripping wet so his mother came over to him and handed him a towel. "Exactly where have you been?" She demanded. "Somewhere I went." He told. "Oh God you are such a smart ass" She cursed while she stomped her way down stairs. He had some lunch then went up to his room. He got on the internet, but then a video chat screen popped up. It was Haruka trying to contact him. He turned on his webcam. "Hey, I hope you didn't get in too much trouble."He sulked. "It's okay Shika, my mother is over protective. She thinks I'm too young for boyfriends." She laughed. "I can understand that." He told. There was a brief pause."I have a birthday coming up." She said. "I'll make sure to get you something nice." Shika said. They both grinned. Her computer made a "ding" noise then she sadly said, "Aww Shika, I have to go. I'll see you in school tomorrow." She air-kissed the camera and turned it off. Shikamaru contiued to websurf with a happy-joy feeling.

It was last friday that Shika had seen Haruka. It was Monday now, and they were sharing lunches together. "You want some chocolate strawberries?" She asked. "Sure, I'll have 1" He took it and plopped it into his mouth, not spilling any juice. Haruka bit into hers. The juice rolled down her chin and slid down her neck. She giggled. Shikamaru watched her. He felt a stong emotion come over him and before he knew it he was kissing her. Later at recess, Shika and Haruka walked to the tree spot. She was eating bubblicious. She'd blow a bubble then Shika would pop it. It was the next day that Haruka would turn 17. He would probably get her some of those candles that float on water. Or, he could give her a sexier present, But that would be too drastic since they've only gone out for a week. They were more refined than the other students like the ones that would skip class to makeout in the bathroom or rather do something very strange with chocolate syrup.

After school they went to the mall. Haruka was looking for something to wear for her birthday. If Shikamaru didn't love her so much, he would have ditched her to look at comfortable couches. She walked out of the dressing room wearing a dark green dress with maroon stripes. For the first time, her outfit actually looked hideous. "How do I Look?" She asked. "Uhh...sophisticated!!!" He awkwardly said. "Yeah.. I don't like it either." She walked back in the dressing room. She came out with a lime green dress with little rhinestones on it. "That's loud." He said. "The dress is.. 'loud'?..Hmm.." She went back into the room. The next dress was black with white ruffles. That was a little mid-evil. Many, many dresses later she came out in a dark purple and black sleevless dress that was not to long or short. "Amagash, I love this!" She practically yelled. "I like it too." Shika was just glad she found something she liked in 1 hour and 45 minutes. She bought some black pumps to match it. When they got out of the mall they went to Shika's house. They watched television and had some pineapple casserole his mom made. After that, she tried on everything she purchased. "Ta Dah!!" She did a little dance an spon around. "Woah...you look hot." He realized he was staring at her- but not at her eyes. "You dog." She joked. "Shut up." He told her. They logged on the internet. They surfed and watched some videos on youtube. "Be right back." Shika went down the hall to the kitchen for some snacks. Haruka surfed some more. Then it occured to her that she could look at his history while he was gone. She got on it and looked at what he had gone to. Relaxation meathods, auras, dream meanings, future tellings, all that spiritual stuff. Nothing perverted. That was good. So she continued to surf. Shika came back into the room. "It's getting dark." Haruka said. "Look at the sunset. It's beautiful." They both gazed at it for a moment. "Okay, enough stalling i have to go now." She tugged on his sleeve impatiently. "I'll walk you down." He smiled.

They held hands and walked in the darkness of Konoha. His face lit up when he saw how much she glowed in the moonlight. When they got to her house they could see her mother pacing back and forth. "Oh no." Shika said. "I should have called her. I've been gone for hours." Haruka mumbled. He gave her a hug, and a long kiss. "Thanks for walking me down, Shika. Study hard!" She laughed. "Hm.." He slumped over again. "Bye Haruka chan." He turned around and walked his way home. The next day they would be off from school. It was a holiday, the day of Haruka's birthday.

Around noon after Haruka's party with her friends, Shikamaru stopped by at her house. "Hey Mrs. Chui, is Haruka here?" He wondered. "Yes, she's out in the back cleaning up." She looked at him nastily. He walked to the back door and snuck up on her. He grabbed her waist and yelled, "HAPPY HAPPY-" He was clutching his stomach after she punched him. "Oh my god! don't scare me like that!" He was reaching for her, still grasping his stomach. "Gaaahh" He grumbled. "Awwh, I'm sorry." She leaned forward and patted his head. Then he jumped and tackled her. "Gotcha!" He tickled her and she giggled. "I got you a present." He handed her the candles that are in little glass containers that float on water. "Oh these are so cool!" He hugged him. "Thank you Shika kun!" "Your welcome.. I saw how much you loved candles so i got you more for your collection." He grinned happily because she enjoyed her gift. "I love you Shika!" She hugged him again. "Geez you can't say thank you enough can you?" She burried her head in his chest. "Did you get me anything else?" She gave him her sad puppy face like she always does. "He stared at her. "Well... if you want, there is one more gift." "I think I want it." She looked at him lovingly. "Okay.." He said. They went inside, and went up the stairs and down then hall...


End file.
